vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
I Love You, Goodbye
I Love You, Goodbye is the fourteenth episode of the second season of The Originals and the thirty-sixth episode of the series. Summary THE BIG DAY — With the final preparations for her union to Jackson underway, Hayley begins to question whether the ritual will actually work. After arriving to the compound, Elijah has a tense encounter with Klaus and quickly suspects that his brother may be up to something. Meanwhile, Kol, who is harboring a devastating secret from Davina, seeks help from Rebekah when he realizes time is not on his side. Lastly, Cami makes a startling revelation involving baby Hope. Marcel also appears. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith/Finn Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Daniel Sharman as Kaleb/Kol Mikaelson *Colin Woodell as Aiden *Nishi Munshi as Gia *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner *Debra Mooney as Mary Dumas *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson *Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Eva/Rebekah Uncredited *Blake/Charlie as Hope Mikaelson Trivia *Jackson meets Hope for the very first time. *Finn is revived in this episode by Freya's pendant, which he was wearing during his confrontation with Elijah. *Hayley and Jackson marry with the wolves and vampires of New Orleans in attendance. Once the marriage is completed, the wolves' eyes glow amber to show their newly-found power as part of Hayley and Jackson's joint pack. *Klaus kills the last remaining werewolf leaders who refused to relinquish their allegiance to the witches. Jackson considers this a twisted 'good act' on Klaus' part. *After the wedding, Klaus invites Jackson and Hayley to live in the compound. *Hope is introduced to New Orleans society during the wedding party. *Elijah tells Hayley that he plans to leave the compound and live in Algiers with Marcel and his vampires. He believes that, with his guidance, the vampire community could grow in a positive way. *Davina and Kol finally completed the golden dagger in this episode. *Despite his and Rebekah's best efforts, Kol is unable to break the hex and dies at the end of the episode. He dies with Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Davina at his side. In his last moments, he claims to no longer fear death because his family are finally with him. *Rebekah promises Kol before he dies that they will consecrate him as a New Orleans witch and that she will not leave her new body until she finds a way to resurrect him. *After resurrecting Finn, Freya tells him that Dahlia will sense Hope when she starts to use magic and that Esther, for all her power, was nothing compared to their aunt. Continuity * Oliver was mentioned in this episode. He was killed by a hex inflicted by the witches in ''Wheel Inside the Wheel''.'' * Elijah mentioned Ansel in this episode. He was killed by Klaus in [[Chasing the Devil’s Tail|''Chasing the Devil’s Tail]]. Body Count *Kaleb - Hexed; killed by Finn Mikaelson. *Kol - Hexed; killed by Finn Mikaelson as a spirit through Kaleb's death. Behind the Scenes *This is the first episode to bill Yusuf Gatewood as a series regular. Cultural References Quotes ;Extended Promo :Klaus (to Hayley): "No family of mine is getting married in a swamp." :Elijah (to Klaus): "What are you planning?" :Klaus (to Elijah): "Let Jackson have Hayley. In truth, his reign will be short lived." :Elijah (to Klaus): "You can't honestly believe that I will allow you to harm Jackson on the day of Hayley's wedding." :Klaus (to Elijah): "He is not one of us." ---- :Rebekah (to Kol): "Kol, listen to me. You don't have long. You're going to die. But you will die a witch, and we will consecrate your body. You will join the Ancestors of the French Quarter and those spirits can be brought back. And I promise you, brother, I will not leave this body until I find a way to bring you home." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals - I Love You, Goodbye Trailer The Originals - I Love You, Goodbye Clip-0 The Originals - Inside I Love You, Goodbye The Originals - Episode 2.14 - I Love You, Goodbye - Sneak Peek 2 Pictures |-|Promotional= The Originals - 2x14(b).jpg The Originals - 2x14(a).jpg BQcpwRHpXL8.jpg The Originals - 2x14.jpg Jayley Wedding Scan.jpg Hayley_2x14.jpg Hayley_2x14-2.jpg Hayley_and_Jackson_2x14.jpg Jackson_and_Hayley_2x14-.png OR214b 0113 0119r FULL.jpg |-|Screencaps= Tumblr_njwqvyWkbP1rtu6rco1_r1_500.gif TO-Jackson-2x14.png B-BQUSYCQAAV5Ct_2.gif Screenshot_from_2015-02-17_15-18-08.png Tumblr_njx44crPPv1sqt48yo3_500.gif References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Two Category:Episodes featuring all main characters